(bukan) Pacar Cadangan
by Hyelaflaf
Summary: Gakushuu dan Karma memang sinting, tapi Nagisa tidak tahu kalo kesintingan itu bisa membunuhnya!/Lanjutan 'Pacar Cadangan'/ AU!Highschool. Warning inside. DLDR


**(bukan) Pacar Cadangan  
** **By: Hyelaflaf**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story © Hyelaflaf**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, Banjir Typo, Abal, Gaje, RIP EYD, Bikin mual, mules(?), Author amatir, DLDR.**

 **Note: Fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, segala hal yang tidak masuk akal tolong diiyain aja /plak**

* * *

 _Happy Reading~_

Karma dan Gakushuu itu memang sejak awal tidak akur. Bagai magnet berkutub sama, sama-sama tampan, pintar, dan keren, tapi justru saling tolak menolak.

Nagisa sendiri sudah kenyang dengan tabiat keduanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dua orang dengan kemampuan dan harga diri tinggi sudah tentu akan saling bersaing. Entah itu dalam hal nilai, kekayaan, kemampuan fisik, percintaan, bahkan mereka pernah bersaing siapa yang bisa makan cabai paling banyak.

Yah, selama tidak ada korban jiwa sih Nagisa tidak peduli-peduli amat.

Setidaknya begitu yang ia pikirkan. Sebelum kencan nista itu terjadi dan merusak segalanya.

Nagisa sedang membeli jus ketika ia tiba-tiba dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sadar diri tidak punya kemampuan akademik bagus, Nagisa berjalan dengan hati ketar-ketir dan mulut komat-kamit merapal jampi anti drop-out.

Tapi begitu membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah, Nagisa menyesal kenapa tidak baca mantra anti setan.

Di depannya tersuguh Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakushuu dengan wajah gosong dan rambut berdiri. Di belakang mereka, duduk Asano Gakuhou—sang kepala sekolah, dengan rambut botak setengah terbakar.

 _APA YANG TELAH TERJADI?!_

Nagisa hampir yakin ia telah salah masuk dimensi.

"Masuklah, Shiota-kun," Asano Gakuhou mempersilahkan dengan wajah dingin. "Bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang telah dilakukan dua orang ini?"

HAH.

AKU TAHU APA.

Nagisa mengerjap. "… anu—saya tidak mengerti …." Cicitnya pelan, takut-takut melirik kepala sekolahnya.

Kepala sekolah bersedekap, wajahnya kaku. "Mereka ini baru saja meledakkan laboratorium dan menyabotase ruang OSIS," ia menatap Nagisa tajam. "Katanya penyebabnya adalah kau."

" _ **Aku?"**_

Bagai adegan serial drama harian, Nagisa membeliak menatap dua orang di sebelahnya dengan tampang terkhianati. Gakushuu dan Karma buang muka, pura-pura meneliti semut yang berbaris di dinding.

Melihat wajah horror Nagisa, Gakuhou menghela napas. Ia memijit keningnya yang merah bekas terbakar. "Asano-kun, Akabane-kun, tolong tinggalkan aku dan Shiota-kun."

Kepala merah dan oranye menoleh cepat.

"Mau apa?" Gakushuu bertanya curiga.

"Kepala sekolah, maaf saja, Nagisa tidak doyan om-om." Karma menambahkan.

 _ **Twich!**_

Sudut bibir Gakuhou berkedut kesal. Ia tersenyum manis dengan aura gelap.

"Sudah kalian keluar sana."

"…"

"…"

"Ke-kepala sekolah, rambutmu terbakar lagi—!"

* * *

"Nagisa~ disini sakit."

"Dimana?"

"Ini dibibirku."

Nagisa menatap datar Karma yang malah senyam-senyum sok manis. Mungkin ia akan terlihat menggemaskan kalau wajahnya tidak coreng moreng menyaingi pantat wajan.

"Shiota, bibirku juga sakit."

"Hei, nggak usah sok sakit kau, Lipan!"

"Apa? Beneran sakit, kok."

Nagisa menghela napas. Ia memijit pelipisnya. Sepertinya ia kena migrain usai diceramahi oleh kepala sekolah tadi.

Tampaknya duo gila ini berkelahi karena perkara pacar cadangan kemarin. Karma mungkin sudah hilang akal sehat sehingga ia mengirim petasan ke lab kimia tempat Gakushuu tengah meniliti proyeknya yang menyebabkan ledakan berantai. Gakushuu sendiri tidak mau kalah, ia memasang jebakan las di atas pintu ruang OSIS lalu memanggil Karma kesana, memang awalnya berhasil, tapi setelahnya las itu salah sasaran dan—tau sendiri lanjutannya.

Dan sebagai akibat dari kekacauan itu, Nagisa diperintahkan untuk mengawasi dan kalau perlu menjinakkan dua iblis sinting ini.

Iya, Nagisa yang kena getahnya.

Tidak masuk akal. Dimana hukum peribahasa; kita menuai apa yang kita tanam?! Nagisa tidak merasa menanam apa-apa, namun kini ia malah tertimpa durian busuk. Dunia sudah gila.

Terancam tidak lulus, akhirnya Nagisa mau tidak mau harus mau menjalankan titah itu.

"Lagian kalian berdua ini kenapa 'sih main bakar-bakaran segala …," Nagisa berujar lelah sembari menempelkan kompres ke wajah gosong Karma dan Gakushuu. Ia lalu berbalik mencari salep untuk luka bakar di lemari obat.

Sementara dua bocah itu menatapnya cemberut. "Dia yang mulai duluan." Karma menunjuk hidung Gakushuu.

Yang ditunjuk murka. "Apa katamu? Jelas-jelas ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak main petasan di sekolah!"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu kalau kau tidak main nyosor pacar cadangan orang!"

"Siapa yang cadangan siapa? Shiota itu pacar cadanganku."

Belum ada lima menit duduk diam, mereka sudah bertengkar lagi. Nagisa urut dada. "Hei, sudah—"

"Nagisa sejak lahir sudah bersahabat denganku."

"Shiota sudah pernah kencan denganku."

"Aku juga _sering_ kencan dengannya."

"Aku pernah cium pipinya."

"Aku pernah mandi bareng—"

" _STOP!"_

Nagisa membekap mulut Gakushuu dan Karma sebelum mereka mengatakan hal yang lebih nista lagi.

Ia menghelas napas. "Ini pakai," ucapnya sembari meletakkan salep luka bakar ke tangan masing-masing dari mereka "Aku mau kembali ke kelas, nanti istirahat kubawakan makanan."

Nagisa memaksa senyum manis. "Sampai nanti, ya." Lalu melenggang keluar ruang kesehatan. Menyisakan dua orang yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan wajah merona.

"Nagisa …."

"Shiota …."

 _Benar-benar pacar cadangan yang baik._

Sementara itu dibalik pintu ruang kesehatan, Nagisa duduk bersimpuh dengan wajah pucat pasi berlinangan air mata. "Cobaan apa lagi ini …."

* * *

Sejak insiden bakar-bakaran itu, Nagisa akhirnya resmi menjadi pengasuh dua bayi besar; Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma demi menjaga kedamaian SMA Kunugigaoka—dan demi menyelamatkan kelulusannya.

Nagisa sudah skeptis ia akan beruban dan dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa setelah seminggu mengurus duo iblis—sementara yang diurus senang-senang saja karena bisa terus menempeli Nagisa.

Tidak, sebenarnya justru Nagisa _harus_ menempeli mereka kalau ingin semua tetap aman.

Ada kejadian dimana Nagisa meninggalkan dua bocah itu sebentar untuk beli kudapan, dan saat kembali meja tempat mereka duduk sudah terbelah.

Nagisa sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa-bisanya dua raja jagal Kunugigaoka bertransformasi menjadi bocah-bocah manja nan kampret. Padahal baru sebulan lalu Karma menolak ajakan pulang bersama Nagisa dengan alasan ia sudah besar jadi tidak butuh ditemani.

Sekarang apa-apaan perubahan haluan ini.

"Nagisa, aku tidak bawa bekal, suapi aku bekalmu ya." Karma dengan seenak udel menangkap pergelangan tangan Nagisa—yang baru setengah jalan menuju mulut—dan melahap telur gulung yang diapit sumpitnya.

Nagisa menghela napas. "Kamu itu kebiasaan, masa perlu aku bawakan bekal tiap hari …." Keluhnya. Tapi berhubung ia baik, disodorkan juga sepotong _kaarage_ yang dengan senang hati dilahap si kepala tomat.

"Ehem."

Suara deheman terdengar dari seberang. Asano Gakushuu menatap duo merah-biru itu dengan wajah tertekuk. Karma menjulurkan lidah meledek.

Gakushuu meletakkan sandwich yang baru setengah dimakan ke atas meja. "Tanganku sakit, aku tidak bisa makan," ia lalu menatap Nagisa dan berkata tanpa tahu malu, "suapi aku juga, Shiota."

"Oi, jangan modus kau, Lipan!" Yang menjawab malah Karma.

"Memang kenapa kalau modus? Tadi kau juga modus."

"Aku tidak modus, aku memang tidak bawa bekal."

"Ya, kata seseorang yang _tadi sengaja_ memberikan bekalnya pada orang lain."

 _ **Brak!**_

Karma memukul meja dengan wajah merah padam. "Masalahmu apa 'sih?!"

 _ **Brak!**_

Tak mau kalah, Gakushuu ikut menggebrak meja. "Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu!"

 _Terjadi lagi_. Nagisa menatap dua orang itu datar.

"Hei, sudah hentikan …." Ia berdiri, mencoba melerai keduanya. "Aku suapi kalian berdua, deh …." Tawarnya, meski dengan berat hati.

Gakushuu dan Karma menoleh cepat.

"Apa katamu, Shiota?"

"Nagisa, kamu tega menduakanku dengan dia?"

 _SIAPA YANG MENDUAKAN SIAPA_.

Nagisa membatin lelah.

"Dengar, aku lapar dan jam istirahat tinggal lima menit," Nagisa menatap dua bocah itu dengan senyum mengancam. "Jadi kalian mau terima tawaranku atau tidak sama sekali?"

Seketika mereka duduk manis.

"Ayo suapi aku, Aaa~"

"…"

"…"

"… haaahh …."

* * *

Nagisa bukannya tidak pernah mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Gakushuu dan Karma. Beberapa kali ia bertanya perihal gebetan mereka (nama dirahasiakan demi kenyamanan bersama) yang sudah dua minggu ini terabaikan, tapi jawaban dua iblis itu sungguh kampret;

' _Itu masalah nanti saja, yang penting cadanganku aman dulu.'_

Dasar maruk.

Pikir mereka Nagisa ini semacam tumbal pencegah kejombloan? Enak saja.

Nagisa juga bukannya tidak pernah berusaha untuk keluar dari lingkaran setan ini. Tapi hal itu terlalu beresiko.

Percayalah.

Pernah suatu kali Nagisa meminta bantuan Sugino untuk melepasnya dari jerat duo iblis itu saat mereka mempertengkarkan siapa yang berhak pulang dengan Nagisa.

Esoknya Sugino tidak masuk sekolah karena kecelakaan ditabrak sepeda dan masuk selokan penuh petasan.

Jangan tanya siapa yang iseng buang petasan ke selokan.

Sejak saat itu Nagisa kapok melibatkan orang lain ke dalam hubungan sinting ini. Takut ada korban jiwa.

Nagisa menghela napas, menatap nanar kertas ulangan harian yang baru dibagikan. Belakangan ini nilainya memang menurun, dan kini keadaan diperparah dengan kehadiran dua bocah setan haus cinta dalam radar.

Makin jongkok lah nilai Nagisa.

"Nagisa, mukamu kenapa? Kusut sekali, belum disetrika?" Karma tiba-tiba muncul sambil menyedot susu stroberi.

Nagisa tersenyum lemah. "Yah, habisnya nilaiku jelek sekali ...," ucapnya sedikit mengeluh. "Sepertinya hari ini aku akan belajar dulu di perpustakaan, Karma pulang duluan saja dengan Asano-kun."

"Kenapa harus bareng dia," Karma mendengus jengkel. "Aku ikut Nagisa saja, sekalian ku ajari."

"Eh, jangan—" Nagisa menolak ide itu. "Kalau Karma ikut, Asano-kun pasti minta ikut juga ..."

"Hee, jadi kamu mau berduaan saja denganku?"

"BUKAN—"

"Tidak apa-apa Nagisa, aku tahu kamu selama ini tidak suka dengan kehadiran orang ketiga di antara kita kan?"

 _SEJAK KAPAN ADA KATA 'KITA'?!_

Bicara dengan Karma memang perlu kesabaran ekstra. Nagisa urut dada. "Bukan begitu—"

"Siapa yang orang ketiga?" Tiba-tiba yang dibicarakan muncul.

Nagisa menepuk jidat. "Ah, bukan ap—"

"Ya siapa lagi orang ketiganya kalau bukan kau." Karma menyahut duluan. Sengaja cari perkara.

Gakushuu mendengus remeh. "Yang duluan kencan dengan Shiota itu aku. Kamu cuma temannya."

Karma terhunus panah _friendzone_.

"Apa katamu?" Si iblis wasabi maju selangkah, tersenyum mengerikan.

Gakushuu mengulas senyum remeh, ikut maju selangkah. "Kamu cuma temannya Shiota. Perlu kuulangi lagi?"

"Ngajak berantem ya—"

"Hentikan." Nagisa melesak ke tengah keduanya. Mencegah pecah perang. "Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak mau bawa kalian ke perpustakaan ... Kalau aku diusir bagaimana ..." Ia mendesah frustasi.

Mending diusir, kalau ia sampai di _blacklist_ bagaimana?!

Nagisa bersumpah kalau sampai itu terjadi, tidak peduli setan atau manusia akan ia habisi.

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan?" Gakushuu mengernyit.

Nagisa mengangguk lesu. "Nilaiku akhir-akhir ini turun ... Aku mau belajar ...," ia lalu menatap kedua anak asuhnya melas. "Sekali ini saja, tolong jadilah anak baik dan biarkan aku belajar dengan tenang, ya?"

Gakushuu menatapnya. "Kenapa tidak minta bantuanku saja? Aku bisa mengajarimu."

"Oi, jangan curi ideku!" Karma berseru protes.

Nagisa memijit pelipisnya. "Nah, kau bisa lihat alasannya," ia berkata frustasi. "Kalau aku minta salah satu dari kalian mengajariku pasti ujung-ujungnya berantem ..."

Nagisa menepuk pundak keduanya. "Sudah ya, tolong jangan hancurkan apapun selama aku belajar ..." Kemudian ia berlalu pergi, melangkah lesu disertai tatapan simpati dua bocah asuhannya.

* * *

Nagisa baru mendaratkan pantatnya ke kursi, ketika pintu perpustakaan terbuka dramatis dan menampilkan dua pangeran sekolah yang tersenyum _ikemen_.

 _NGAPAIN MEREKA KESINI?!_

Batin Nagisa menjerit frustasi.

Gakushuu dan Karma melangkah percaya diri mendekati Nagisa yang sudah bertampang putus asa.

"Nagisa, kami sudah sepakat." Karma berkata serius.

 _SEPAKAT APA_.

Gakushuu mengangguk. "Kami akan kerjasama membantumu belajar."

Nagisa terperangah. "... Kerjasama? Kalian?"

Karma mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dan selama itu kami tidak akan mengganggu fokusmu."

"Se-serius?" Nagisa berkaca-kaca. "Tidak ada bakar-bakaran lagi?"

Gakushuu dan Karma mengangguk yakin.

"Tidak ada lempar-lemparan lagi?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Tidak ada bacok-bacokan lagi?"

Dua setan itu masih mengangguk takzim.

"Tidak ada modus-modusan lagi?"

Kali ini dua bocah itu melirik dinding dengan wajah cemberut. "... Kalau yang itu tidak janji."

Krik.

Nagisa tersenyum miris. Yah, setidaknya dunia akan aman untuk sementara.

* * *

Ternyata Karma dan Gakushuu memegang janji mereka. Tidak ada kehancuran yang terjadi belakangan ini, dan Nagisa bisa fokus memperbaiki nilainya.

Bantuan dari mereka juga terbukti cukup berguna. Meskipun memang ada modus pegang-pegang dan dempet-dempet sana sini maupun adu bacot, tapi setidaknya tak sampai ada yang hancur.

Nagisa merasa cukup senang karena nilainya membaik dan anak asuhnya juga mulai jinak, kelulusannya kini telah terjamin.

Nagisa sudah hampir terbiasa dengan situasi abnormal ini ketika suatu malam, seminggu sebelum ujian semester satu, Asano Gakushuu datang ke rumahnya.

Jangan salah paham, Gakushuu mengunjungi rumahnya bukanlah hal baru. Ia sudah sering main kesana untuk mengajarinya, meski dipenuhi maksud terselubung.

Hanya saja.

"A-Asano-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau bawa koper?"

 _Dia mau menginap?!_

"Karena ujian semester satu makin dekat, sebaiknya aku menginap di rumahmu supaya belajar kita makin intensif."

 _MODUS BARU MACAM APA INI_.

Dan juga, kenapa tepat sekali saat ibunya tengah dinas ke luar kota?!

Nagisa tidak mau _suudzon_ , tapi entah kenapa ia curiga telah terjadi persekongkolan disini.

Belum juga Nagisa sempat menangisi nasib, jendela kamarnya menjeblak terbuka, dan masuklah Akabane Karma dengan membawa buntalan berisi baju. Jangan tanya bagaimana cara ia masuk, karena Nagisa tidak tahu dah tidak mau tahu.

"Nagisa! Aku datang menyelamatkanmu!" Teriak Karma sok heroik.

Gakushuu menatapnya jengkel. "Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu," Karma membalas sengit. "Ngapain kau malam-malam di kamar Nagisa-ku?"

"Sejak kapan Shiota jadi punyamu?"

"Sejak lahir. Kenapa?"

"Kau—"

"Aduh, jangan mulai lagi …." Nagisa menengahi kedua makhluk tak diundang itu. "Kalian kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menginap disini?"

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, supaya belajar kita lebih intensif."

"Aku mau menyelamatkanmu dari rasa kesepian, Nagisa. Ibumu sedang tidak di rumah 'kan?"

Modus garis keras.

Nagisa hanya bisa geleng-geleng dengan helaan napas pasrah. "Ya sudah aku ambil futon dulu, kalian tidur saja di kasurku—"

" _Nggak boleh!"_

Keduanya kompak menolak.

"Kau itu tuan rumah, masa tidur di bawah?"

"Nanti kamu masuk angin, gimana?"

Nagisa menepuk dahi. Apa lagi ini.

"Terus kalian mau tidur dimana? Futonnya Cuma ada satu …."

"Aha. Aku tidur dengan Nagisa di atas, si lipan itu biar di bawah saja." Karma memberi usul.

Gakushuu menoleh jengkel. "Harusnya aku yang di atas dengan Shiota. Aku ini tamu."

"Iya, tamu tak diundang."

"Setidaknya aku masuk lewat pintu."

"Aku masuk lewat pintu Super VVIP."

"Bagaimana kalau begini," Nagisa menengahi dua setan yang sudah siap tempur. "Aku di atas kalian berdua di bawah, gimana hm?" Ia tersenyum manis.

" _Ogah!"_

"Terus kalian maunya gimana?!" Nagisa emosi.

"Aku maunya bareng Nagisa."

"Dimana saja asal dengan Shiota."

Ya Tuhan.

 _Apa dosaku. Kenapa aku jadi magnet setan begini._

Jadi mulai malam itu mereka bertiga himpit-himpitan tidur di atas. Nagisa di tengah. Masalah berakhir.

"Nagisa, dingin … peluk aku, dong~"

"Shiota, aku juga kedinginan."

"…"

"…"

"… kan sudah kubilang, _**pendingin ruangannya dimatikan saja**_."

* * *

Ujian semester satu telah selesai. Nagisa sebagai penyandang peringkat 37 dari 275 siswa kini tengah berbahagia merayakan kenaikan peringkatnya.

Meskipun sulit diakui, tapi semua itu kurang lebih berkat bantuan dua setan peliharaannya. Karma dan Gakushuu memang menyebalkan, suka modus, dan jarang akur, tapi mereka ternyata jago mengajar dan bisa berlaku professional sehingga tidak banyak cekcok terjadi saat Nagisa sedang belajar.

Jadi, sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada dua bocah itu, Nagisa bersedia mengabulkan satu permintaan dari masing-masing mereka.

Sungguh suatu keputusan naif dari orang kelewat polos.

Karena terbukti 'hadiah' yang ia berikan hanya berujung petaka saat dua iblis itu memberikan jawaban kompak nan kampret;

' _Ayo, kencan denganku!'_

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

Nasi sudah jadi bubur, Nagisa tidak bisa menarik lagi ucapannya.

Akhirnya setelah berbagai pertimbangan, Nagisa memutuskan mereka akan kencan bertiga. Karena _threesome_ lebih enak— **bukan**.

Karena Nagisa khawatir akan terjadi sabotase menjurus kehancuran kalau salah satu dari dua setan itu tidak diawasi. Jadi ya, lebih baik bawa dua-duanya biar semua aman. Meskipun memang, adu bacot tidak terhindarkan lagi.

"Nagisa, kamu ngapain 'sih bawa-bawa lipan? Mau taruh ke penangkaran lipan di Kebun Binatang?"

"Kenapa kau mengajak dia segala, Shiota? Kebun Binatang tidak terima setan."

Kebun binatang jadi pilihan—karena dekat dengan rumahnya dan kantor polisi, jadi kalau sesuatu terjadi ia bisa _cau_ ke rumah atau telepon polisi sekalian biar biangnya diringkus. Lagipula disini tidak ada wahana-wahana berbahaya seperti di taman bermain, hewan-hewan yang mengancam kan sudah pasti ada di kandang yang terjamin keamanannya.

Begitu yang Nagisa pikirkan, sebelum ia menyadari betapa berbahayanya tempat ini saat melihat Karma menyandung unta yang ditunggangi Gakushuu sampai jatuh terguling dan cedera—untanya yang cedera. Untanya.

Malangnya si unta, tidak tahu apa-apa tapi jadi korban.

Nagisa tidak sempat menangisi nasib malang si unta karena Gakushuu sudah bikin ulah, ia membalas keisengan Karma dengan menendang si iblis wasabi ke tengah kandang banteng. Banteng-banteng yang melihat kepala merah Karma kalap dan dengan beringas mengejarnya.

Bisa dibayangkan sendiri betapa syok Nagisa dan para pengunjung lain yang melihat aksi kejar-kejaran tak lazim itu. Beruntung Karma berhasil selamat dan kembali tanpa luka segores pun.

"Kalian berdua, bisa tidak jalan-jalan tanpa perlu saling bunuh?" Nagisa bersedekap, menceramahi anak asuhnya—ia baru dimarahi _staff_ kebun binatang karena telah membuat dua kekacauan dalam rentang waktu setengah jam.

 _Padahal yang mengacau kan mereka! Kenapa aku terus yang kena!?_

Nagisa mengutuk demi mengingat ucapan si _staff_ kebun binatang; _"Dik, tolong pacar-pacarnya dikondisikan."_

Sekarang ia benar-benar dikira _threesome_.

" _Dia yang mulai duluan."_

Karma dan Gakushuu saling tunjuk. Kemudian saling bertatapan sengit.

"Jelas-jelas kamu duluan yang main sandung-sandung unta!" Gakushuu menarik kerah baju Karma.

Karma balas menarik kerah baju lawannya. "Aku tidak niat menyandungnya, untanya saja yang kelewat tinggi sampai tidak melihat tali yang aku pasang."

"Kamu ngapain bawa tali!"

"Terserah aku lah mau bawa apa! Kau juga lebih parah menendangku ke kandang banteng!"

"Aku juga tidak niat menendangmu—"

"Cukup!" Nagisa masuk ke tengah. "Kalian memangnya tidak punya malu? Kita dilihat orang-orang tahu!"

Gakushuu dan Karma buang muka, bersedekap dengan bibir tertarik ke bawah.

Nagisa menghela napas lalu mengusap wajah. Lelah. "Tolong akurlah sehari ini saja, dulu 'kan kalian bisa …."

" _Itu dulu, sekarang beda."_

Mereka kompakkan menjawab.

Nagisa menepuk dahi. "Ugh, terserah deh …," ia mulai frustasi. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi, tolong kalian duduk manis barang lima menit saja."

Tapi nyatanya lima menit pun terlalu lama bagi Nagisa untuk meninggalkan dua iblis sinting berdua saja, karena begitu ia kembali Karma dan Gakushuu sudah saling cekik di depan kolam buaya.

Nagisa hampir mati berdiri.

"Oi, kubilang kan jangan saling bunuh!" Nagisa berusaha melerai makhluk-makhluk laknat itu. Kemudian ….

 _ **BYUR!**_

"NAGISA!"

"TOLONG ADA YANG MASUK KOLAM BUAYA!"

Shiota Nagisa, Usia 17 tahun. Telah mengetahui bagaimana rasanya berenang bersama buaya.

* * *

"Semua gara-gara kau!"

"Aku? Memangnya siapa yang mendorong Nagisa masuk kolam buaya, hah?!"

"Aku tidak sengaja! Mana mungkin aku mau melukai Shiota!"

"Cih, nggak usah sok gombal kau, Lipan!"

Nagisa memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya pening. Ia baru saja tercebur ke kolam penuh alligator, baju basah kuyup, masih dirundung syok, dan kini malah dihadapkan pada pertengkaran tidak jelas.

Demi tentakel, dua iblis itu sudah seperti pasangan suami istri yang terlibat cekcok—tunggu, bagaimana kalau Nagisa nikahkan saja mereka berdua? Mereka akan bebas dari status jomblo, dan pacar cadangan pun tak lagi dibutuhkan—

Tidak, tidak, kasihan anak mereka nanti— _Eh, tapi kan kalau homo nggak punya anak?!_

Nagisa menampar wajahnya. Sepertinya ia mulai ikutan gila.

"Hei, sudahlah …," Nagisa berujar letih. "Kita pulang saja, ya?"

Merah-oranye menoleh. _"Nggak mau!"_

"Sudah kau pulang saja sana, jangan ganggu kencanku dengan Nagisa!" Karma menggaet tangan kanan Nagisa.

"Itu kata-kataku. Aku yang sedang kencan dengan Shiota!" Gakushuu membalas dan mengenggam tangan kiri Nagisa.

"Jangan sembarangan kau, Lipan! Kenapa Nagisa harus mau kencan denganmu?"

"Ya mau lah, Shiota 'kan pacar cadanganku."

"Hee? Masih mimpi kau? Nagisa itu pacar cadanganku."

Nagisa ingin sekali mengubur kepalanya seperti burung unta ketika ia dihujam tatapan penasaran pengunjung kebun binatang. Demi apa, kenapa sekarang ia berada di tengah-tengah opera sabun?!

 _["Ada apa? Ada apa?"_

" _Sepertinya cinta segitiga."_

" _Wah, direbutkan dua pria tampan, aku juga mau!"_

" _Aku dukung yang kiri!"_

" _Kurasa dia cocok dengan yang kanan."]_

"He-hei, sudah jangan berkelahi …." Nagisa bersusah payah membujuk dua setan tengil itu. Ia mulai panik karena melihat salah satu pengunjung sudah menyorot ponsel ke arah mereka.

Tapi memang dasar setan, bukannya berhenti mereka malah memaku Nagisa dengan sebuah pertanyaan kampret yang menjadi klimaks dari drama kacangan ini;

" _Kamu pilih dia atau aku!?"_

Nagisa ingin terjun dari Tokyo Tower.

"Aku tidak pilih sia—"

"Jawab yang benar, Nagisa. Katakan sejujurnya, kamu lebih suka aku 'kan?"

"Shiota, kamu pernah mengajakku kencan, berarti kau suka padaku 'kan?"

Merkuri dan amethyst menatapnya. Nagisa _sweatdropped_. "Ugh, Aku nggak suka …,"

"Nagisa, kamu sudah jadi pacar cadanganku sejak lahir, lho."

"Kau akan lebih bahagia jadi cadanganku, Shiota."

 _Pacar cadangan apaan…_

"Jangan asal ngomong kau Lipan, Nagisa itu pacar cadanganku!"

"Memangnya dia mau jadi cadanganmu? Sudah jelas Shiota akan lebih makmur denganku."

"Dia itu cadanganku!"

"Cadanganku!"

Cukup sudah.

" _ **Aku nggak sudi jadi cadangan kalian!"**_

Nagisa memekik kesal, ia melepas tangannya dari cengkraman dua iblis tidak tahu malu lalu menjewer keduanya. "Dengar ya, kalian kalau sama-sama takut jomblo lebih baik pacaran saja sana!" ia melepaskan jewerannya lalu segera hengkang dari tempat laknat itu.

Menyisakan dua aktor yang melongo dan penonton yang terpukau.

 _["Ternyata tidak ada yang menang."_

" _Payah."_

"Plot twist _tak terduga …."_

" _Ah, padahal aku sudah ship dia dengan yang kanan …."]_

* * *

Tak lama setelah itu, Nagisa terbang ke Amerika. Bukan, bukan untuk melarikan diri—meski itu juga jadi pertimbangan—tapi ia kebetulan sekali diminta untuk mengurus bibinya yang sedang sakit disana selama libur musim panas.

Tentu saja, Nagisa menerima tawaran ini dengan senang hati.

Meski hanya selama musim panas, tapi bisa lepas dari dua iblis pengganggu merupakan suatu nikmat yang tak bisa ditolak.

Jadi Nagisa menghabiskan liburannya dengan berlatih bahasa inggris dan jalan-jalan di sekitar komplek perumahan bibinya. Kegiatan yang menyenangkan dan bermanfaat. Ditambah lagi, tidak ada Gakushuu dan Karma yang mengusiknya. Tuhan memang Maha Adil. Setelah melewati hari-hari berat, sekarang Nagisa pun mendapat kompensasi.

Tapi kompensasi juga ada batasnya.

Suatu pagi, Nagisa membuka pagar rumah bibinya untuk membuang sampah—lalu seketika hampir kolaps saat melihat manusia berkepala tomat melambai sambil senyum ganteng. "Nagisa, _long time no see_!"

"Karma?!"

 _Ngapain dia disini?!_

Nagisa sudah hampir ambil langkah seribu ketika Karma menahan lengannya. "Eh, tunggu Nagisa—"

"Tidak mau! Pulang sana!" Demi kerang ajaib, ia hanya ingin kedamaian selama liburan.

"Nagisa, aku sudah susah payah datang kemari demi kamu lho," Karma melepas lengan Nagisa dengan wajah cemberut. "Masa kamu tega mengusirku."

Nagisa menghela napas. "… memangnya ada perlu apa?"

"Aku mau minta maaf."

"… h-hah?" Nagisa hampir yakin ia telah salah dengar.

"Aku mau minta maaf, Nagisa." Tapi ternyata pendengarannya baik-baik saja.

Seorang Akabane Karma meminta maaf.

Akabane Karma yang _itu_. Yang _itu_ loh.

Ini … ini bukan tanda-tanda kiamat kan?!

"… Karma, kamu sehat?! Kepalamu terbentur?! Atau kamu dikutuk?!"

Nagisa panik. Meski menyebalkan begini tapi Karma 'kan tetap sahabatnya, ia tidak mau sahabat sejak oroknya ini berubah jadi makin abnormal.

"Hee, Nagisa masih khawatir padaku ternyata." Karma cengar-cengir.

Nagisa menghela napas. "Ah, ternyata masih normal. Syukur 'deh." Ia mengelus dada lega.

"Nagisa," Karma mendadak serius. "Kamu sudah lama jadi sahabatku, tidak seharusnya aku menjadikanmu pacar cadanganku …,"

Nagisa terperangah. "Karma …."

Apakah … apakah ia akhirnya bisa lepas dari jerat setan?

"Jadi seharusnya," Ia menggenggam tangan Nagisa. "Kamu kujadikan istriku."

"…"

"…"

HAH.

LOH, KOK.

"… hah?" Nagisa membeo. Otaknya koslet.

Karma senyum ikemen. "Nih, cincinmu." Ia mengeluarkan cincin bermata berlian dari sakunya. "Kupakaikan ya—"

 _ **DUAGH**_

Belum sempat Nagisa bereaksi, tahu-tahu Karma sudah terpental digantikan wajah Asano Gakushuu. "Shiota, aku kini sudah sadar." Ia berkata tidak jelas dengan wajah serius.

"Huh?" Nagisa yang masih syok pasca lamaran Karma hanya merespon seadanya.

"Kamu terlalu berharga untuk dijadikan cadangan," ia lalu menarik tangan Nagisa. "Shiota, ayo kita menikah."

WAT.

Nagisa membeliak horror.

 _Kenapa ini malah jadi lamaran?!_

Belum hilang rasa syok Nagisa, tiba-tiba sebuah parasut bertuliskan; 'SHIOTA NAGISA MARRY ME' melayang di atas—dan Asano Gakuhou mendarat dengan anggun beserta cincin di tangan.

"Shiota Nagisa, kau adalah orang pertama yang sanggup menjinakkan anakku," Sang Kepala Sekolah tersenyum kalem. "Aku membutuhkan orang sepertimu untuk jadi ibu dari anak-anakku."

APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI.

Nagisa menampar wajahnya, berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk dan ia akan segera bangun. Tapi yang ia lihat justru pemandangan yang lebih mengerikan.

Akabane Karma dan ayah-anak Asano berada di depannya. Tiga kotak cincin yang tampak bagai golok algojo di sodorkan.

" _Shiota Nagisa, menikah denganku saja!"_

Tuhan.

 _Dimana ini. Di dunia mana aku sedang berada._

Nagisa tersenyum hampa.

Nagisa sudah kabur ke Negara lain dan setan-setan ini masih saja mengintilinya. Ia yakin bahkan kalaupun ia ganti nama dan pindah ke kutub jadi manusia eskimo, ia tidak akan lepas dari jerat setan.

Mungkin ini memang sudah suratan takdir.

…

…

"Halo?"

"Ha-halo, Hazama-san! Soal buku santet yang kau bilang itu … bisa kau pinjami aku sekarang? KIRIM LEWAT PAKET KILAT YA. SEKARANG JUGA."

.

 _Fin_.

* * *

 **Note:**

Bonus dibawah.

WAT IS DIS.

Karena cukup banyak yang minta, dan saya juga niat mau ngasih Naginagi hadiah ultah, jadilah fic nista ini terpublish! Yeay! /ha btw, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGICCHI SEMOGA MAKIN IMOEDH

Fic ini masih membingungkan, karena saya bahkan masih bingung mau ngasih Nagisa gender apa! /gebrakmeja /woi jadi silakan berfantasi yak, lebih enak gitu kan hehe. haha. hoho. /plak

Btw, ada yang saya edit di fic pertama biar sesuai sama yang ini loh (maklum kejepit wb /iyain) temukan perbedaannya! /woi

Thanks to: **AkaKuro-nanodayo** , **Arisa-Amori27** , **Bonyx06** , **Cinta** **Killua** , **CrazyForGonAndKalluto** , **Divanabila1717** , **FacelessDandelion** , **Iblis** **Wasabi** , **Kutoka Mekuto** , **liaaraini** , **Meenyaaw** , **Nanaho** **Haruka** , **Schalk27** , **L** , **kyunauzunami** , **Christa** , **Miu** , **Kiriya Hazelheine** , **Mashiro Io** , **shoraiyume** , dan **NagisaSN**.

Thanks for review/fav/fol di fic sebelumnya! Ciao! ^^

Hyelaf.

* * *

Alternate ending

Suatu pagi, Nagisa membuka pagar rumah bibinya untuk membuang sampah—lalu seketika hampir kolaps saat melihat manusia berkepala tomat dan jeruk melambai sambil senyum ganteng. "Nagisa, _long time no see_!"

"Karma?! Asano-kun?!"

Ngapain mereka disini?!

"Shiota, kami ingin meminta maaf karena sudah menyebabkan masalah padamu." Gakushuu membungkuk 90 derajat.

Nagisa melongo. "… minta maaf?"

Mereka minta maaf?

Dua setan cunguk ini?!

Minta maaf?!

 _Apa dunia sudah terbalik?!_

"Iya, kami juga mau berterima kasih Nagisa," Karma menambahkan. "Kami akhirnya mengikuti saranmu."

"Saranku …?" Nagisa mengernyit tidak paham.

"Yang waktu itu, kau menyuruh kami pacaran 'kan …."

Nagisa diam. Otaknya berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru masuk.

 _Azure_ nya menatap wajah lempeng Karma dan Gakushuu, lalu turun ke tangan mereka yang bertautan. Tangan mereka. Bertautan.

Mereka pegangan tangan?!

WATWATWAT

Dan seketika sebuah kenyataan absurd menghantam akal sehat Nagisa.

" _Kalian pacaran?!"_

 _Fin_. (2)


End file.
